One day too late
by Zoranthi
Summary: Sasuke thinks back and realizes that maybe staying in Konoha would have been better, then maybe he could have saved her. ONE-SHOT/SONGFIC   SasuSaku


_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

**A/N: Well, I'm not really happy about this peice of writing, but it's three in the morning so oh well, and yes Sasuke is OOC. The band for this song is Skillet**

_SasuSaku_

**One day too late  
**

_

* * *

_

_Tick tock, hear the clock countdown_  
_Wish the minute hand could be rewound_  
_So much to do and so much I need to say_  
_Will tomorrow be too late?_

Ever since the day in the forest at the Chuunin exams I couldn't her out of my head. After she had faced all three of those sound ninja fearlessly I couldn't help but see her as more than a coward. Ever since she had done everything in her power to protect Naruto and me, I couldn't help but think that maybe she wasn't as weak as I thought. Maybe she was more than a helpless little girl; maybe she meant more to me than I had originally thought, because why did seeing her so broken on the ground infuriate me more than anything?

_Feel the moment slip into the past_  
_like sand through an hourglass_  
_in the madness, I guess; I just forget_  
_to do all the things I said_

While I was training for the final section of the Chuunin exams, I had forgotten all about her. It seemed like she had faded into the past and that she was nothing more than a distant memory. Winning seemed more important at the time, It was only during the attack. When Gaara had ruthlessly flung her up against the tree and nearly killed her had I remembered the feeling. The feeling of despair that settled in my heart as I watched her gasp in pain.

_Time passes by, never thought I'd wind up_  
_One step behind, now I've made my mind up_

When I lost to my brother I realized that I needed more power, that what I had now was no where near enough to destroy Itachi. I needed to leave Konohagakure, I needed more strength, in the back of my mind a small voice spoke in warning, but it was too late.

_Today, I'm gonna try a little harder_  
_gonna make every minute last longer_  
_gonna learn to forgive and forget_  
_'Cause we don't have long, gonna make the most of it_

I truly hadn't expected her to be waiting for me at the gates of Konoha; I had forgotten how she always seemed to know where I was. She knew she wouldn't be able to change my mind, we both knew it was useless. I didn't want to leave just yet; I wanted to spend more time with her. After this we may never have seen each other again, and we didn't not for three years.

_Today, I'm gonna love my enemies_  
_Reach out to somebody who needs me_  
_Make a change, make the world a better place_  
_'Cause tomorrow could be one day too late_  
_One day too late, one day too late_

I haven't really thought about Sakura much, not since I left. So seeing her there after so long was a shock to me. She had grown so much, Naruto did too. However, seeing them wasn't about to change the mission I had. I had to eliminate Itachi and for that I needed power, they aren't strong enough to help me. No point in killing someone so weak.

_Tick tock, hear my life pass by_  
_I can't erase and I can't rewind_  
_Of all the things I regret the most I do_  
_Wish I'd spent more time with you_

When I thought about it maybe staying in Konoha would have been better, I would never know for sure. Maybe then all of the horrible things I have done would have never happened; I've killed so many people and ruined so many lives. But none of that even mattered when I think back to the time I left Sakura lying on the stone bench so long ago.

_Here's my chance for a new beginning_  
_I saved the best for a better ending_  
_In the end I'll make it up to you_  
_You'll see, you'll get the very best of me_

_Time passes by, never thought I'd wind up_  
_One step behind, now I've made my mind up_

After Itachi was dead I knew I would go back to Konohagakure, I would restart my clan and finally be with Sakura. It will probably be awhile longer but I will go back for her, just for her.

_Today, I'm gonna try a little harder_  
_Gonna make every minute last longer_  
_Gonna learn to forgive and forget_  
_'Cause we don't have long, gonna make the most of it_

_Today, I'm gonna love my enemies_  
_Reach out to somebody who needs me_  
_Make a change, make the world a better place_  
_'Cause tomorrow could be one day too late_

I heard from a passing rouge ninja that Kakashi and his team were passing through the area, I knew immediately the danger it posed, this was Orochimaru's territory, and he loved fighting the Kyuubi. I knew he wouldn't hesitate to kill Sakura given the chance.

_Your time is running out_  
_you're never gonna get it back_  
_so make the most of every moment_  
_Stop saving the best for last_

I stared down at her twitching figure for awhile, she lay in a small puddle of blood with a gaping hole in her abdomen; gasping for breath. Horror filled my body as I realized she was dying. I dropped to my knees silently and gently picked up her hand.

_Today, I'm gonna try a little harder_  
_gonna make every minute last longer_  
_gonna learn to forgive and forget_  
_'Cause we don't have long, gonna make the most of it_

"Sakura." I said slowly, the word seemed almost foreign in my mouth, it'd been so long. Her green eyes looked up at me half-open. She made a movement with her lips but only a muffled gasp of pain escaped.

"Sakura, I'm sorry." For the first time in years tears began to form in my eyes, as I continued to speak.

"I-I never should have left you. I'm so sorry, please forgive me. I should have never gone a-away."

"S-s-sasuke…" She whispered tiredly.

"I know, I'm sorry, I w-was gonna come back. I was gonna start a family with you because you-your mine." She smiled happily as her own tears ran down her face, tears I should have never seen.

"L-l-love y-you—"

"Ssh, I know, I know."

"T-tired."

"It's okay, y-you can s-sleep now." I said smiling through my tears, and her evergreen eyes looked at me one last time before they faded to grey and her breath grew still.

_Today, I'm gonna love my enemies_  
_Reach out to somebody who needs me_  
_Make a change, make the world a better place_  
_'Cause tomorrow could be one day too late_

Itachi didn't seem important anymore as I stared at the small picture of her during the funeral. It was raining and small pink cherry blossoms fluttered around the grave where she would lay forever. I looked down in shame and agony as I saw the people of Konoha place cherry blossoms on her casket.

"I love you too, Little Cherry Blossom."

_One day too late, one day too late_  
_One day too late, one day too late_


End file.
